This invention relates to a heat dispersing method for IC of PC boards and its device, particularly to one having reinforced structure, good heat dispersing function, practicality and prolonging IC service life.
A hub nowadays used in a computer network is usually made of either iron or plastic. But conventional hubs have inferior heat dispersing character, needing a heat dispersing member placed on an IC for quickly transmitting the heat produced by the IC to the heat dispersing member to reduce the heat of the IC to protect it from becoming short lived and from harming its electric features. (As high heat may shorten the service life of IC and increase electric and magnetic interference and signal transmitting interference). Then the high heat may disperse in an interior of the hub and exhausted out with a fan fixed at one end of the hub.
As seen from the above description, the hub should have a heat dispersing member and a fan for forcing quick dispersion of the heat of an IC to maintain its electric features and prolong its service life from a theoretical view point. But practically high heat of an IC is not completely exhausted out by the fan, still remaining in the interior of the hub, resulting in the inner heat reaching 70.degree. C. or 80.degree. C., not satisfying the object of those components. As for the hubs made of plastics, they function worse than those made of iron in dispersing heat.